The present invention relates to industrial assembly systems, and more particularly to modular automated assembly systems.
Automated assembly systems have greatly improved the quality of manufactured products as well as the efficiency with which those products are made. These systems generally include a conveyor system that is controlled by a central computer. The central computer directs the conveyor system to move a product to successive work stations in order to accomplish a variety of operations on the product, such as loading, assembly, testing, rejecting, and unloading of the product.
Each work station typically includes an automated device for accomplishing a particular operation on the product. Typically, the majority of the operation of each device is directly controlled by the central computer. The central computer typically must be programmed with a very complex operating program that enables the computer to direct the operations of each individual work station device. The program may include the operating parameters and instructions for operating each device, code enabling the computer to communicate with each device, and a complex code structure interrelating the operation of each device to that of other devices in the system.
In smaller industrial applications, the central computer is typically directly wired to each work station, leading to a very complex web of connections. In larger industrial assembly systems, the central computer may communicate to each device through a network bus structure. In either application, each device is identified by a device address or network address. Therefore, each individual device must be programmed with an identifying address. If a device is removed from a network or its location in the assembly system is changed, that device must be reprogrammed with a new address identifiable to the central computer. In this manner, the central computer knows the individual location of each device and can direct the operations of each device individually.
Automated assembly systems such as just described are not easily modified and often are special purpose systems, i.e., they are only capable of assembling a single product or family of products. Significant changes to the automated assembly system require major reprogramming efforts for the central computer and any work station devices. These limitations produce a rather inflexible automation system that does not easily expand with a business or afford a business the ability to manufacture different products on the same assembly line. Further, it should be apparent that modifications to these automated systems require significant down time for the assembly system which in turn leads to costly production gaps. These systems also do not easily allow for reduced production during production cut-backs. Therefore, there is currently a need for a modular automated assembly system that is both cost effective, highly flexible, and easily adaptable.
The present invention is a modular assembly system and method of modular manufacturing. A modular assembly system includes a base unit and a plurality of detachable work stations. The base unit includes a base unit control processor, a plurality of work station ports, and a conveyor controlled by the base unit control processor. The detachable work stations are adapted to operate with the base unit and each work station includes a work station control processor for controlling the operation of the individual work station. Each of the work stations is detachably connected to one of the work station ports such that it can communicate with the base unit control processor. The base unit control processor is programmed to recognize at least one of said detachable work stations, monitor whether one of said detachable work stations successfully performs its operation on an individual product, and selectively direct the operation of at least a successive one of the detachable work stations.
The preferred embodiment of the assembly system of this invention is fully modular. Any number of combinations of work stations may be connected to the base unit to assemble modified or new products without reprogramming the base unit control processor or the work station control processor. The modular assembly system, therefore, provides an effective way for a manufacturer to minimize capital equipment expenses by offering significant opportunities to amortize equipment costs while maximizing the manufacturer""s ability to react to ever-changing market demands.
The above and other features of the present invention will be better understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.